turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Bahamas
So, umm . . . Guess who won a free cruise to the Bahamas? Turtle Fan 16:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats. TR 17:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Many thanks. It came out of nowhere; apparently the dealership from which I bought my car celebrated its fiftieth anniversary by dropping everyone who drives one of their cars into a pot and drawing out prize winners. Never even knew I was in a drawing. Turtle Fan 18:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Bahamas in Worldwar What does it mean that the Bahamas retained their sovereignty after the Peace of Cairo? In OTL, the Bahamas was a British colony until it was gained independence in 1973. Does the "sovereignty" mean that Britain was able to hold onto the islands or did the Bahamas gain independence 29 years earlier than in OTL? -- 20:44, March 25, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Bahamas in The Two Georges Oddly enough, the Bahamas were not marked on either the world map or the North American map in The Two Georges. I know they're still part of the British Empire, but it's just weird how it isn't marked on the map. Is it possible that the Bahamas were absorbed into Florida due to their small size? -- 15:25, July 13, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :It's possible, I suppose, but OTL has shown that it's perfectly workable to administer them separately. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:43, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Last night, I look in The Two Georges book that my dad got me for Christmas last year. I check both the North American and the world map, be neither map showed the Bahamas marked. However, on the world map, it did show the Bahamas circled with the North American Union. This could mean that they might be part of Florida or they're a separate province that wasn't listed by mistake. -- 18:00, July 24, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :::Either is possible. We had a discussion on Talk:Prince Edward Island and concluded it was part of Nova Scotia but there isn't anything definite that I can recall. ML4E (talk) 18:06, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::I just edited The Two Georges article on Wikipedia to mention that the Bahamas are part of Florida. I created the "Provinces of the North American Union' table on that Wikipedia article last year and it's still going strong. Back when I created it, I already mentioned that Prince Edward Island was part of New Scotland. -- 15:35, July 28, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :::::Based on a recent discussion of T2G, it does look like the Bahamas are part of Florida the way that PEI is part of New Scotland. The Bahamas' separate article should probably go.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:58, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :::::What recent discussion are you referring to? ML4E (talk) 21:24, May 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::::The general clean-out of trivial T2G articles based on eyeballing the maps.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:44, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Redundancy Jonathan, this is the sixteenth talk page you've edited this morning to suggest removing a country from the T2G category. The gist of your suggestions on each are identical, and often even the wording is very close. Why can't you just make one suggestion, with a link to all the articles to which it applies? Some of us actually use the Recent Changes page to keep up with what's going on, and this behavior is quite inconsiderate to us. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:38, May 29, 2018 (UTC)